


No 4. Running Out Of Time

by Smiley5494



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Evil Morgana (Merlin), Gen, Whumptober 2020, collapsed building, no 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: Morgana knew objectively that her hovel wasn’t exactly structurally sound. She also knew that it would likely collapse at one point.She didn’t, however, expect to be caught inside when it did.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	No 4. Running Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> No 4. RUNNING OUT OF TIME  
> Caged | Buried Alive | **Collapsed Building**

Morgana knew objectively that her hovel wasn’t exactly structurally sound. She also knew that it would likely collapse at one point.

She didn’t, however, expect to be caught _inside_ when it did.

Morgana couldn’t be killed by a collapsed building, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Particularly when she knew that no one would even realise she was trapped. Maybe Emrys would come looking when she hadn’t tried to kill anyone in a while, but it would be weeks before that came to pass.

The walls had simply folded in and the roof had crumbled onto her, it had knocked her out, and Morgana had no way to tell how long it had been since then. It could have been bare minutes, or it could have been days. Either way, she couldn’t move her hands to cast any spells, and she couldn’t call anyone for help either.

Unless—

Unless Emrys would hear. He would be just as likely to kill her as rescue her, but anything was better than laying under the remnants of her hovel just waiting for time to pass. She closed her eyes and _reached_ , searching for the magical signature that was Emrys. She called, begging for help. He made no reply, but she knew he had heard.

It was up to him now, he knew where she was, and she had no means of escape. If he would kill or rescue her, she had no way of knowing. 

* * *

Morgana next woke when her hovel was lifted off her. She took a deep breath, inhaling clean air instead of dust, and coughed. Hands were on her, helping her sit up, and she tensed. Instantly the hands retreated, and she looked up at her rescuer. Emrys' ancient face stared down at her, creased in worry and sadness, and she smoothed her features into a blank mask.

“Morgana—”

“No.” She moved to stand, shaking with the effort, “Thank you, Emrys, now you can go. Leave me to my own devices.”

“You’re injured.” Emrys pointed out and she glared at him, “I shouldn’t leave you.”

“Technically, you should kill me,” Morgana said, unable to help herself.

Emrys nodded, “but that just seems rude, you just had a building collapse on you after all.”

Morgana winced, Emrys nodded again and turned to walk away. He glanced back once as she watched him leave.


End file.
